Koenma's Revenge
by ThePotterheadWhoLived
Summary: Greetings, my little earthlings! My best friend, DemonMikoJenna Hiei-chan and I were on the way to Disney World. We wondered what it would be like if the team came to our part of the country. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the office, the only sound was of cackling and pleading...

"Of course it'll work, ogre! I've got it all planned out!" Koenma's cackling stretched throughout the office.

"Hiei will kill you, Koenma, sir!" His ogre servant pleaded. "Besides, do you even have a place for them to stay? I can't imagine the team on the street." The ogre shuddered.

"I know a psychic they can stay with! Her name is Clarisse Black, she lives with her friend Jenna Tasuki, an inu-demon. I'm pretty sure Hiei and Kurama will get along with them JUST fine." Koenma snickered evilly. "Send Botan in, ogre!" The teenager plopped his legs upon his desk.

A few minutes later, the blue-haired Botan came skipping in merrily. "Koenma, sir." She took a respectful bow.

"Botan, my lovely! Sit, sit." He beckoned her to a chair.

Koenma stood, trying to look prince-like, but failing terribly. "Here." He stretched his arm across the desk, holding four plane tickets.

Botan reached for the tickets heisitantly. "Okay? But, Koenma, sir, these tickets are set for America!" She examined them thoroughly.

"Exactly! Give them to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Tell them that a few demons are causing havoc." He said rather proudly. "Now, shoo! I need to pat myself on the back." He gave a rather devilish smirk.

Botan looked at him unsurely, and went to Genkai's house. She thought that the boys might be there. "Genkai?" She knocked on the aged, wooden door.

A few minutes later, the old and wise Genkai opened the door and beckoned her in.

"I want in. It'll teach those dimwits not to call me an old hag." She smirked and sipped her tea.

"I don't see what Koenma is getting out of this. I know Yusuke calls him 'pacifier-mouth', but sending all of them to America for no reason!" Botan ranted, barely looking down to see her tea simmering. "Do you know where they are?"

"They headed out as you arrived" Genkai said in deep thought. "I told dimwit number one he needed to train more. I expect they are in the clearing west of my home." She held the door open for Botan and slammed it as she headed out.

"Alright, shrimpy! One more word out of you and this spirit sword is going straight through your head!" Kuwabara's voice rang throughout the forest.

"How stupid are you trying to make yourself look?" Hiei asked, stepping back to watch the spirit sword fall to the ground. "Seriously, you have no tactic what so ever."

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to concentrate!" Yusuke yelled, shooting the spirit gun right through a few boulders.

Botan could hear all of them shouting, except Kurama. She could see him reading a book quietly.

"Boys!"

"What is it, Botan?" Yusuke sighed and walked towards her voice.

"Koenma has a mission for you guys. Some demons are causing havoc in America. He wants you guys to take care of it." She handed the tickets to Hiei and scurried off.

A few minutes of completely awkward silence later;

Hiei turned to the team. "Virginia?" He gave one of those, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me looks to Kurama.

Kurama took a breath and looked at the tickets. "Well, we might want to get going. According to the tickets, the plane leaves at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow. We need to get to Tokyo."

All of the team nodded, and Kuwabara added a usual 'Let's go kick some demon bum!'

The plane ride was dark and dreary. The baby from behind Hiei finally quit screaming when he jumped back from his seat and jabbed Koenma's pacifier (Which he so cleverly stole, the last time he was in his office) into the baby's mouth. Hiei slumped back into his seat, munching on a bag of stale peanuts.

Kurama tapped Hiei's shoulder. "I've heard of this psychic Clarisse Black before. She was in a book I read. She's apparently the next powerful thing next to Genkai. Her friend, Jenna Tasuki, is a VERY powerful demon. Perhaps even faster than you. Koenma told me a few things about these girls over the pay phone at the airport. They are giving us a place to stay in a small town called Lebanon. That's somewhere in Southwestern Virginia."

The team finally arrived in an airport in Bristol, Virginia.

"What is with all of these hills?" Hiei asked smartly.

"Hey, Urameshi, I think we could roll shrimpy over here off of one of those." Kuwabara pointed to the hill right above the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet day in the office, the only sound was of cackling and pleading...

"Of course it'll work, ogre! I've got it all planned out!" Koenma's cackling stretched throughout the office.

"Hiei will kill you, Koenma, sir!" His ogre servant pleaded. "Besides, do you even have a place for them to stay? I can't imagine the team on the street." The ogre shuddered.

"I know a psychic they can stay with! Her name is Clarisse Black, she lives with her friend Jenna Tasuki, an inu-demon. I'm pretty sure Hiei and Kurama will get along with them JUST fine." Koenma snickered evilly. "Send Botan in, ogre!" The teenager plopped his legs upon his desk.

A few minutes later, the blue-haired Botan came skipping in merrily. "Koenma, sir." She took a respectful bow.

"Botan, my lovely! Sit, sit." He beckoned her to a chair.

Koenma stood, trying to look prince-like, but failing terribly. "Here." He stretched his arm across the desk, holding four plane tickets.

Botan reached for the tickets heisitantly. "Okay? But, Koenma, sir, these tickets are set for America!" She examined them thoroughly.

"Exactly! Give them to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Tell them that a few demons are causing havoc." He said rather proudly. "Now, shoo! I need to pat myself on the back." He gave a rather devilish smirk.

Botan looked at him unsurely, and went to Genkai's house. She thought that the boys might be there. "Genkai?" She knocked on the aged, wooden door.

A few minutes later, the old and wise Genkai opened the door and beckoned her in.

"I want in. It'll teach those dimwits not to call me an old hag." She smirked and sipped her tea.

"I don't see what Koenma is getting out of this. I know Yusuke calls him 'pacifier-mouth', but sending all of them to America for no reason!" Botan ranted, barely looking down to see her tea simmering. "Do you know where they are?"

"They headed out as you arrived" Genkai said in deep thought. "I told dimwit number one he needed to train more. I expect they are in the clearing west of my home." She held the door open for Botan and slammed it as she headed out.

"Alright, shrimpy! One more word out of you and this spirit sword is going straight through your head!" Kuwabara's voice rang throughout the forest.

"How stupid are you trying to make yourself look?" Hiei asked, stepping back to watch the spirit sword fall to the ground. "Seriously, you have no tactic what so ever."

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to concentrate!" Yusuke yelled, shooting the spirit gun right through a few boulders.

Botan could hear all of them shouting, except Kurama. She could see him reading a book quietly.

"Boys!"

"What is it, Botan?" Yusuke sighed and walked towards her voice.

"Koenma has a mission for you guys. Some demons are causing havoc in America. He wants you guys to take care of it." She handed the tickets to Hiei and scurried off.

A few minutes of completely awkward silence later;

Hiei turned to the team. "Virginia?" He gave one of those, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me looks to Kurama.

Kurama took a breath and looked at the tickets. "Well, we might want to get going. According to the tickets, the plane leaves at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow. We need to get to Tokyo."

All of the team nodded, and Kuwabara added a usual 'Let's go kick some demon bum!'

The plane ride was dark and dreary. The baby from behind Hiei finally quit screaming when he jumped back from his seat and jabbed Koenma's pacifier (Which he so cleverly stole, the last time he was in his office) into the baby's mouth. Hiei slumped back into his seat, munching on a bag of stale peanuts.

Kurama tapped Hiei's shoulder. "I've heard of this psychic Clarisse Black before. She was in a book I read. She's apparently the next powerful thing next to Genkai. Her friend, Jenna Tasuki, is a VERY powerful demon. Perhaps even faster than you. Koenma told me a few things about these girls over the pay phone at the airport. They are giving us a place to stay in a small town called Lebanon. That's somewhere in Southwestern Virginia."

The team finally arrived in an airport in Bristol, Virginia.

"What is with all of these hills?" Hiei asked smartly.

"Hey, Urameshi, I think we could roll shrimpy over here off of one of those." Kuwabara pointed to the hill right above the airport.


End file.
